Freedom Fanlore:Guidelines
Message from the Founder: I originally conceived Freedom Fanlore as a personal project, a small database where I and a couple of friends could keep information on our Freedom Planet fan works. The idea would soon expand into a full-on public fanon wiki, but my original vision for it as a database never really faded. While most fanon wikis are designed as unorganized sandboxes where users are open to write about whatever they want however they want, my goal for Freedom Fanlore is to have it be more of an encyclopedia on the Freedom Planet fandom and a collection of its creations. My intention isn't to limit what you can create and share here, but to keep things organized and clean, and to build a website and community that anybody can feel at home in. There are a lot of fantastic fans and fan works in the community surrounding Freedom Planet, and I believe that they all deserve the spotlight. That's why I've built this wiki the way that I have; I'd like everybody to be comfortable here, so that everybody can discover what this fandom's creators have to offer! More than anything, I want all of Freedom Fanlore's users to have a good time. So, once you've finished reading these guidelines over, go out there and have fun with your contributing! If you ever need any help with anything, you're welcome to ask. — Spookyrus (talk) January 8, 2020 Wiki Guidelines These are the rules and restrictions to keep in mind while contributing to the wiki. 1. All works must be related to Freedom Planet. * Don't make articles for your Sonic fan characters. Exceptions may be made if the character has made major appearances in Freedom Planet fan works. * All articles should feature or be directly related to Freedom Planet's canonical characters or settings. * Ideally, all content featured on Freedom Fanlore should be created with Freedom Planet's continuity in mind. 2. Explicit NSFW content is not permitted, and any potentially sensitive content must be marked. * This is a public wiki which is completely accessible to children. '''For this reason, no explicit gore or sexual content is permitted on the site or its associated Discord server. '''Any attempts to add or link to explicit NSFW material will result in an instant ban. * Fetish content with erotic intent, as well anything with incestuous or underage intent, are also not permitted. * Suggestive or sensitive material may be allowed so long as it is not explicit. However, it must be marked under a Mature Content Warning on its host article. * Potentially sensitive topics which may require a Mature Content Warning include but are not limited to: sexual themes, graphic violence, strong language, major character death, child abuse, domestic violence, sexual assault, predatory grooming, self-harm, torture, mental disorders, abduction, infidelity, miscarriage, or animal cruelty. * For minor instances of mature content on pages that do not have enough of it to justify a warning, the }} template may be used to cover sensitive material. * If you are uncertain of whether or not your content is acceptable for Freedom Fanlore or if it should be under a warning, please privately contact an administrator to ask, preferably over Discord direct message. 3. Do not vandalize pages that are not your own. * Do not add inaccurate or fanon information to pages about official content outside of the allotted Headcanon or Speculation section. * Don't edit pages about another creator's works or characters with your own information that is not accurate to their intent. * If a user has requested that their pages not be edited by other people, please respect that and do not edit their page. If you wish to mark your page as a personal project, place the Personal template at the top of the article. * Exceptions may be made to the restriction against editing personal pages for spelling and grammar corrections, removal of inaccurate categories, and other maintenance. * Any defacing of pages such as removing large chunks of accurate information or the insertion of insults, obscenities, or memes will be treated as an automatic offense and may get you banned. * You can do just about whatever you want with pages about your own works so long as it abides by the rest of the guidelines. 4. Misinformation must not be created or spread. * Do not add inaccurate or fanon information to pages about official content outside of the allotted Headcanon or Speculation section. * Do not under any circumstances present fanon as official canon. This means that you can not create articles about conceptual, nonexistent Freedom Planet games and put GalaxyTrail's (or anybody's) name on it. * Always double-check to make sure that you're crediting the original creator when placing a name on an article or file. There are a lot of reposters and art thieves out there, so you want to be certain that you're not putting their name on a work instead of the artist's. * Don't start rumors that have no evidence. Not about Freedom Planet, not about GalaxyTrail, not about other users, not about anything. 5. Articles must be written in proper English. * This is for the sake of presentation and readability. It means correct spelling and grammar, no run-on sentences, and properly divided paragraphs. * If you find any writing errors in an article, you are open to correct these regardless of whether or not the page is personal, so long as you do not disrupt the information being presented. * If for any reason you are unable to write your articles in proper English, you are welcome to ask an admin or another user for help with proofreading. A great place to do this is in the #shang-mu-academy-�� channel in our Discord server! * If your page is written improperly to the point of illegibility and you refuse to either correct it yourself or let somebody else correct it, your page will be deleted. * This wiki is English only and we do not accept pages in other languages. If your article is written in any language other than English, it will be deleted. We apologize for this, but if you wish to create your own Freedom Planet Fanon Wiki in another language, we encourage it! 6. Fan art must be sourced and all works properly credited. * Do not present another person's work as your own. This is plagiarism, which is illegal and will get you banned. * Do not post recolors or traces of fan art. It is preferable that you also not post recolors of official art, but this is not as severe an offense. * All fan art must be properly credited. Any uploads of fan art should state the artist's name in its title and/or description. When fan art is added to a page, its caption should link to either the artist's creator page or the source of the art. The former is preferred. * All articles must include the name of the subject material's creator, as well as their owner if the two are different. * If you don't know who the artist or author is, don't post the work here. 7. Be respectful of other users. Do not harass users or encourage drama. * Creating an article on Freedom Fanlore means accepting the possibility that other users will leave feedback. This feedback may not always be positive. However, whether you're giving or responding to feedback, you should do so politely and respectfully. Constructive criticism is welcome. Harassment is not. * Racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, religious discrimination, or discrimination of any kind will not be tolerated. * Do not go into the talk section of an article and criticize or question the subject material in the effort (intentional or otherwise) to stir a reaction from those who are fans of the subject material. * Don't go into the talk section of an article and say "this other thing is better," or any variant of that. * Don't pursue an argument when somebody is trying to start one. You'll only get yourself into trouble. * Don't mock or insult people for liking (or disliking) something. * Don't attempt to dig up drama about a person or encourage others to gang up on a person. * Rude or potentially hurtful comments may be subject to deletion. 8. Follow all . * These are the global rules and restrictions established by Fandom which apply to all wikis hosted on the site. Please be sure to give these a read. Punishments for Offenses Should you ever betray the law, there will be consequences for your actions. For minor offences, this may mean deleting your pages. Major or repeat offenses will result in you being banned from the wiki. Note that if you are banned from the wiki, you will also be banned from the Discord server, and vice versa. If you wish to appeal a ban, please use this form. Page Deletion If your pages are not up to standard or in any way violate the guidelines, they may be subject to deletion. You will always receive at least one warning before the deletion, and if you need any help correcting your page, you are welcome to request help from an admin or in the #shang-mu-academy-�� channel in our Discord server. * Your page is not related to Freedom Planet. If the subject material of your article is not in some way related to Freedom Planet's canonical characters or settings or relevant to Freedom Planet's fandom, it will be deleted. In this case, considering moving your page to a different wiki, such as the . * Your page has numerous spelling and grammar errors, to the point that the page is unreadable. If you can't or won't proofread your article's legibility yourself and will not allow somebody else to do so, your page may be deleted. * Your page is not in English. This wiki is English only, and we do not accept pages in other languages. If an article is written in any language other than English, it will be deleted. * Your article presents fanon as official content. Freedom Fanlore doesn't permit pages that portray fan concepts as official, such as if you wrote an article for a game concept and said that it was created by GalaxyTrail. An article like this should be rewritten to present itself as fanon, or else be deleted. If you do not wish to rewrite your article, you may consider moving it to a different wiki, such as the or . Three Strike System When you break one of the rules, you will receive a strike. If you break the rules a second time, you will receive another strike. If you break the rules a third time, you will receive a third strike be banned without warning. If you are unbanned after appealing a ban, you will be treated as though you already have two strikes, and any offense will result in you being banned again. The following are offenses that may result in a strike: * Posting unmarked mature content. If you are found to be posting potentially sensitive content covering mature themes and do not place appropriate warnings for this content, you will receive a warning. If you do this again after being warned, you will receive a strike. * Adding inaccurate information to pages for official content. Headcanon or speculation should only be added to the bulk of an article about official content. If you are found to be intentionally adding headcanon or speculation outside of the appropriate Headcanon or Speculation section, you will receive a warning. If you do this again after being warned, you will receive a strike. * Vandalism. If you are found to be defacing any article that is not your own with insults, obscenities, memes, or whatever else, you will receive a strike. If you do so on multiple pages, each vandalized page will count for a strike. * Uncredited fan art uploads, or recolors or traces of fan art. Respect the artist. Make sure the artist's name is on any uploads of their work, and do not try to claim a lightly edited version of someone else's piece as yours. You will be warned the first time, but repeat offenses will give you a strike. * Starting or perpetuating arguments or drama. Any rude comments may be subject to deletion, and if you continue to make rude comments, you may be subject to banning. * Refusing instruction from an admin. If an admin requests that you make changes to your article so that the article follows the guidelines, such as improving readability or removing info that presents fanon as canon, and you refuse to do so, you will be given a strike. Your page might also be deleted. Instant Bans These are offenses that will result in your immediate banning if you commit them even once. * Adding sexually explicit images, text, or other NSFW content. Any attempts to add or link to pornographic material on the wiki or the server will result in your immediate ban. This offense can not be appealed. * Plagiarism, art theft, or other copyright violations. Any attempts to claim another person's work as your own will result in your immediate ban. * Threats toward other users, or anybody. If you in any way imply violence toward another user, threaten their life or loved ones, or tell them that they should "kill themselves," you're not the kind of person we want in this community. Or anywhere. Banned. * Ban evasion. If you are found to be using an alternate account to get around a ban or warnings, your alternate account will be banned, as will your previous account if it was not already. Administrator Guidelines * You are not above the rules. You must follow all of the guidelines just like any other user. * Do not abuse your power to punish those who haven't broken the rules. * Do not delete pages or give strikes without warning. * Don't ignore or turn your back on the wiki or its users when they're in need. Even if you can't help them, point them to somebody who could. * If you are unable to follow these guidelines, your administration privileges may be revoked. Category:Freedom Fanlore